El amor está en casa
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Isozaki Kenma x Mitsuyoshi Yozakura. Yozakura busca el amor de su capitán, pero él piensa en un antiguo compañero, ahora rival


_Kyousuke… te odio… te odio… eres un traidor… nos abandonaste… es más, ME abandonaste_

**Cuando pensaba en Kyousuke, su antiguo compañero de Fifth Sector, se enfurecía cada vez más y más, tanto que no lograba ni jugar bien, varios entrenamientos habían sido un fracaso, y de no ser porque los resultados eran pactados, ya habrían tenido pleno de derrotas**

**Yozakura, uno de sus compañeros en su equipo, Mannouzaka, intentaba que se concentrara a su manera, y dejando caer los sentimientos que tenía por su capitán, pero ni con abrazos, ni con "tropezones desafortunados" lograba que pensara en otra cosa**

-Mira, capitán; si vas a seguir así solo tendrás dos opciones, o dejar el equipo o hablar con Kyousuke, tú decides  
>-¿Tú estás loco?, ¿hablar con él?, si quieres que uno de los dos muera, sería una buena idea<br>-Muy bien, pues haremos una cosa, ve a verle, pero más tarde, te esperaré en la puerta y te vienes conmigo, y si no consigo que el tema se solucione, dejaré de atosigarte, ¿entendido?  
>-Entendido…<p>

**Tras hablar con Yozakura, se cambió de ropa y se fue directo hacia el Raimon, sin que nadie le viera, se coló en el recinto y se fue hacia el club de fútbol; ya allí, se tuvo que esconder a causa de un ruido, se metió en el cuarto de baño y con sigilo vio quien entraba: Era Kyousuke**

**El capitán de Mannouzaka estuvo a punto de salir cuando atisbó que alguien más entraba detrás: Matsukaze Tenma, el jugador del Raimon a quien estuvo a punto de lesionar de por vida; amargos recuerdos le traía ese crío, ese fue el que hizo que Kyousuke "abriera los ojos" y dejara de lado su antigua vida**

-Kyousuke…  
>-Hm… ¿qué sucede, Tenma?<br>-¿Te… querrás venir mañana a la piscina?  
>-¿Contigo?<br>-¡Sí!  
>-Huff… si no hay más remedio… al fin y al cabo tengo que soportarte<br>-¡Gracias!

**Para sorpresa de Tenma, y de Isozaki, pero a éste último de un modo desagradable, Kyousuke empezó a besar con ternura a Tenma. Tenma le seguía el beso y retuvo a Kyousuke entre sus brazos**

**Isozaki salió corriendo por la puerta, sin importarle que le vieran o no, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió del recinto hacia la puerta del instituto Mannouzaka, donde Yozakura ya estaba esperando; Isozaki llegaba llorando a lágrima viva**

-¿Isozaki? ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?  
>-Kyou… suke…<br>-Lo imagino… ¡pero dime que te pasa!  
>-Está con… Tenma…<br>-¡¿En serio?... Isozaki, cálmate; ten, un pañuelo  
>-Yozakura… gracias<p>

**Yozakura sonrió tímidamente e intentó cambiar de tema**

-Venga, ¡vamos a dar una vuelta!  
>-S… si<p>

**Isozaki iba cabizbajo durante el camino, cosa que Yozakura intentaba evitar a toda costa, intentando charlar de varios temas, haciendo que mirara cualquier tontería, pero parece ser que ver a su amor platónico con otro le había destrozado; pero la sorpresa no había llegado todavía, fueron en tren hasta el centro de la ciudad para ello**

-Ya hemos llegado

**Yozakura hablaba sonriente e Isozaki se mostró bastante sorprendido**

-¿Un restaurante?  
>-Sí, aquí vamos a cenar, no te preocupes, invito yo<p>

**Isozaki no respondió, pero seguía cabizbajo, aunque ahora se rascaba la nuca y entró junto a él; al acercarse a la mesa, notó como la mano de Yozakura tomaba la suya, algo que le hizo sonreír**

**Tras pedir los platos al camarero, Yozakura comenzó a comer, pero Isozaki movía el cubierto con desgana; actitud que provocó el enfado de Yozakura**

-Isozaki-**, Yozakura se levantó súbitamente de la mesa, **-Tengo que hablar contigo a solas  
>-¿De…?<br>-Creo que es evidente… eres un maleducado, te ofrezco cenar, te lo pago, y aún así le haces ascos  
>-No es que no me guste… pero… es que no tengo mucha hambre<br>-Por eso tengo que hablar contigo a solas, te espero en el cuarto de baño-**, Yozakura se marchó con mala cara al cuarto de baño**

**Isozaki se quedó un buen rato a solas, finalmente suspiró y se levantó con un aire de cansancio para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y vio a Yozakura apoyado en la pared, estaba serio, muy serio**

-Isozaki…  
>-Dime, Yozakura…<br>-Tsk… ¿Sigues igualmente amando a Kyousuke?... ¿pese a que él ama a otro?  
>-Yo… ya… no lo sé…<br>-¡Tienes que aclararte!, ¡no soporto verte así!-**, A Yozakura le cayó una lágrima, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Isozaki  
><strong>-Yo… zakura… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?... … lo siento, estoy llevando al equipo a la perdición por un amor no correspondido  
>-Isozaki… no es solo el equipo… creo que deberías buscar el amor más cerca, mucho más cerca-<strong>, Yozakura tomó la mano de su compañero con firmeza, Isozaki lo notó y se sonrojó<br>**-Yozakura…  
>-¿No notaste las señales?... creía que eran muy evidentes…-<strong>, Ambos se quedaron completamente en silencio un buen rato, <strong> -Por favor… Isozaki… te necesito-  
>-Yozakura, solo te haré daño…<br>-Eso no es cierto… más daño me haces viéndote tan solo…  
>-Yoz…-, <strong>Isozaki fue interrumpido por Yozakura, que le empezó a besar en los labios con ternura, pero con fuerza, evitando que pudiera decir una sola palabra<strong>

**Tras el largo beso, Yozakura frenó y repitió su propuesta de una manera más formal, **-Isozaki, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

**Isozaki todavía andaba algo sorprendido por el beso, así que le costaba responder, **-Necesito pensarlo

-Hm… está bien, no tardes mucho en pensártelo**  
><strong>-Tranquilo, no tardaré mucho-**, acto seguido, Isozaki le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazó  
><strong>-No, si ya se nota-**, Yozakura rió, sabía que su capitán ya tenía la respuesta**

**FIN**


End file.
